


Nightcall

by RavionM



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega! Rudolf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavionM/pseuds/RavionM
Summary: 不论他承认与否，死神永远只会应召而来。





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> 马死神/卢豆腐，当然您也可以自由代入  
提及女A男O
> 
> *标记后A和O的信息素都只能被对方闻到  
*死神可以选择性让人听/看到他

01  
皇太子起初并未发现他的到来。他痛苦地捂着腹部跪倒在地毯上，书桌上被打翻的墨水汇成一股细流淌下，在褪色的双头鹰图案上形成一个逐渐扩散的黑色墨渍。  
死神饶有兴味地注视着他几次深呼吸，十指紧攥陷进柔软的织物，撑起上半身艰难地挪动到五斗橱旁。他维持跪姿摸索着取下贴身挂在脖颈上的钥匙，打开最底层的抽屉，取出一个小巧的皮制箱子。“咔嗒”一声，锁扣打开，细长的、颤抖着的手指拈起注射器，它们的主人发出一声宽慰的叹息，挽起了袖子。死神决定自己已经看得足够多。他在鲁道夫身后开口：  
“吗啡？真是个不负责任的父亲。”  
对方猛地抬起头，像受惊的鸟雀那样地盯着他。死神屈膝蹲下，伸手拭去鲁道夫额头的冷汗。他用手背拂过皇太子的脸颊，因怀孕而丰满了些许，眼底浓重的乌青却透露出身心遭受的双重折磨。  
他的手下滑到领口，慢条斯理地解开对方蓝色军装上的扣子。皇太子像是被他的目光定住，失去了移开视线的能力。那只手最终抚上小腹，那里仍然平坦，没有明显的怀孕迹象。Omega猛地被一阵由内而外的剧痛贯穿，他无声地弓起身子，咬牙挡开冰冷的触碰。死神勾起嘴角：  
“我想小家伙能够认出我，你说呢？”  
“离他远点。”  
“你有没有想过，也许这个孩子属于我，而不是你那个所谓的太子妃？”  
话中的暗示令鲁道夫一阵战栗：“这不可能。你根本不是……”  
“没有死亡便没有新生，我的小王子。”（*）死神以意外的温柔抚摸他的棕发，又揽住后颈毫不费力将他打横抱了起来，就好像他仍是黑夜里那个呼唤妈妈的孩子。Omega有些慌乱地勾住他的脖子，他俯身将鲁道夫放到床上，却没有立刻抽身，就着这姿势在年轻人的额头上印下一个吻，“现在睡吧。”  
鲁道夫依言闭上眼蜷起身，不知道该希冀再度睁眼时对方仍守候在他身边，亦或是祈求一切都随着白日的到来烟消云散。内心深处他清楚地知道死神会离开——他总会离开，不为除母亲外的任何人停留。  
但同样的，死神也总会应召而来，无论那是多么隐秘，他又多么不愿对自己承认的召唤——直到最后。

02  
某种隐秘的变化在发生。  
与腹中已日渐成形的生命无关。宫廷上下每个人都关注着那团扎根于他的血肉，倒叫他本人无所谓起来。他所面对的是另一种贵族们从不摆上台面谈论的东西，某种曾经熟悉却变化得陌生的感受。  
欲望。  
起初他试图用手指解决。鲁道夫做贼般将一瓶润滑用的油脂藏在袍子下带回卧室，事实却证明毫无必要。指尖颤抖着撑开穴口的一瞬便被一股湿意包围，温暖又黏腻，迫不及待等待被扩张、填满。一根手指几乎不费什么力气便滑了进去，他试着弯曲指节，咬着嘴唇寻找能让他最快达到顶峰的那一点，最终还是没能忍住逸出的柔软鼻音。他有些慌乱地抽出手指，在晦暗的光线下湿漉漉地反着光。出于自己亦无法言明的原因，他试探着伸出舌尖舔了舔指腹，尝到情欲与罪恶的味道。  
他加进第二根手指剪刀状撑开，圆钝的指甲剐过内壁，颤抖着睁大眼睛瞪向黑暗中的天花板，另一只手下意识覆在小腹的弧度上。未出生的生命不断挤占与索取，使得他终日陷于低强度的发情中，灵魂疲惫，欲求肮脏，无法诉诸于口，夜深时分的自渎也像是对孕育血脉这项神圣行为的玷污，又一次无人知道的反叛。在霍夫堡华丽陈腐的卧室中自慰与提笔在政治上反对他至高无上的父亲同样忤逆。  
这认知使皇太子感到兴奋。他略带粗暴地塞进第三根手指，性器渗出前液，抵着腹部的隆起，后穴分泌出带着Omega信息素的体液沾湿指根。手指模仿抽插的动作进出，他闭上眼，试图回想情人们模糊的面孔，又意识到在委身于死神之后便没人再能够满足他。  
鲁道夫有些烦躁地撑起上半身，从床头柜抽屉中掏出手枪，指间滑腻的液体蹭在精心保养的枪身上。他的呼吸起伏，睫毛颤抖着，冰冷坚硬的金属抵在穴口。  
一双没有温度的手毫无预兆握住了他的，猛地将枪管送进了最深处。即使是被开发熟透的甬道也无法顺畅接受这样激烈的侵犯，窒息感使皇太子甚至不能惊叫出声，就好像凶器捅进的是他的喉管。他双唇翕张，却拼不出完整的字句，也无法呼吸进足够的空气。  
“放松，小王子……放松。”死神腾出一只手，拇指摩挲着他发白的双唇，另一只手仍不容置疑地攥着他的手腕。枪管在最深处停留了一会儿，随即缓慢地开始抽插。金属并非血肉，棱角分明地撑开后穴，却受到同样热情的欢迎。疼痛于他很是熟悉，令大脑很快将其翻译为了快感。敞开的睡袍滑落到一边，他不太确定此刻狠狠操开他的是死神还是自己的意志。  
枪支被小幅旋转着捅进更深处，某处凸起的部件蹭过前列腺，又似乎无尽地深入。他扬起脖颈如同溺水般猛烈喘息，小腿痉挛着绷紧，直到耳边传来死神的轻笑声才意识到自己射了出来——而对方甚至没有碰他。  
“你做得很不错。”金发的死亡化身俯下身。又是那个熟悉的，带点嘲讽的笑容。鲁道夫还没来得及偏头躲开，一个吻便蜻蜓点水地落在鼻尖。枪柄在同一刻毫不温柔地被推入生殖腔的隐秘入口，高潮后过分敏感的甬道绞紧，阻止了异物进一步的入侵却也使感官被鲜明地放大，甚至能辨认出枪管上的暗纹。  
“不，请别……不要这样……”他一手无力地抵在对方的胸口，不知道自己在拒绝什么。死神没有信息素，房间里他自己的气味铺天盖地，成为了他一个人的索多玛。  
“我不会伤害那个孩子，如果你在担心这个。”死神满不在乎，抚上他的手背，“为什么要对我否认你的欲望？”  
夜晚还很漫长。

  
03  
鲁道夫尽可能得体地立在台阶前，机械地、虚与委蛇地与贵族们交谈，斯蒂芬妮刺耳的笑声从不远的某处传来。上流社会的谈话从来不在于真正交流了什么，人们上前来，避重就轻地寒暄一两句，然后远远避开，不愿或不敢与他多做眼神交流。夫人们拿扇子半遮着脸，在其后窃窃私语，好奇、怜悯，像在评点一出好戏。他成了宴会厅里的大象，美泉宫动物园里栅栏后的奇珍异兽。  
“皇太子的孩子……”  
“……陪同霍亨索伦家族的威廉打猎的时候……”  
“听说他从马上摔了下来……”  
“……在床上躺了一个月……”  
风暴中心的皇储并没有余裕在乎那些。此刻他格外渴望麻醉剂的抚慰，背带勒得他胸口发紧，某个敏感的、难以启齿的部位被磨得生疼却又不得不挺直脊背。手指不自觉地攥紧军装下摆，他逼迫自己松开，与面前的某位侯爵握手致意，掌心一片汗湿。  
终于暂时摆脱了需要应付的宾客，鲁道夫尽可能不动声色地离开人群，却又不敢走远，背靠着大厅角落的圆柱，无力地扯开制服纽扣。信息素与香水混杂的气味使他头昏脑胀，如同在漩涡中下坠。他用拇指勾起背带，从紧咬的牙关间缓缓向外吐气。  
低下头时他不出意外地发现衬衫前襟处已洇出了两片湿迹——生理本能仍为那个不会再出世的孩子做着准备。那里因方才的束缚而更加胀痛，他犹豫着环顾四周，小心翼翼隔着布料抚上一边胸口，试探着按压。这具身体仍过分敏感，像是弦崩得太紧的乐器，使他双眼几乎是立刻泛起了生理性泪水。他狠狠眨了眨眼，泪珠挂在睫毛上。  
他模糊地听见斯蒂芬妮得体地宣布她要提前离场，而劈头盖脸的信息素先于她窸窣作响的裙摆迫近。他慌乱地将衣服整理好，双手不安地在身后绞紧，转过身面对自己的妻子。太子妃凑近他的耳边压低声音：  
“你在这种场合都能发情？我隔着半个大厅都能闻到。”  
他下意识地按上自己颈后的腺体，腿又是一软，这才意识到发情的征兆。斯蒂芬妮攥着他的手腕带他离开，指甲掐进皮肉里——从外人看来也许只是他们手挽着手。走廊如同迷宫般蜿蜒，鲁道夫勉强跟随着Alpha的步伐，直到房门被打开又甩上，他无力地跪倒在床边，脑袋埋进被褥里。身后的女人利落地解开紧身胸衣，卸下裙撑，半抱起他毫无怜惜地放在了床上。  
这是那次失败的怀孕以来两人第一次同房。皇太子本以为对方会直接操他，就像之前为数不多的那几次一样。可她却捏着鲁道夫的下巴逼迫他直视自己。  
“你猜我能不能靠玩胸让你射出来？也许我甚至不用动手，靠你自己就能做到。”她用食指挑起背带，又“啪”一声让它弹回原处。他屈辱地咽下一声呻吟，斯蒂芬妮冷酷地笑了笑，扯开他的衬衫：“你就是这样的荡妇，不是吗？”  
他胸前湿漉漉的痕迹也许便是最直白的证明，鲁道夫闭上眼，任自己的Alpha分开他的双腿，蹂躏他因衣料摩擦而红肿挺立的乳尖，涨奶的胸部被揉捏挤压出奶水，顺着指根流下。如果有什么比粗暴带来的疼痛更糟糕，那就是他从中得到了快感。  
甚至还有更加糟糕的，他在结撑开生殖腔，腺体又一次被刺破时领悟到，那就是对方想给予他的不是快感，而是羞辱，而他照单全收。  
鲁道夫在斯蒂芬妮睡着后很久仍然清醒着。他在自己那半边床上蜷缩起身子，涣散地望进黑暗中。  
一只手捂住了他的嘴。他一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，又很快松弛下来。他熟悉那个人的温度。

死神上一次出现的场景在他的记忆中仿佛一团迷雾。在疼痛与休克的间隙他仿佛看见了某个黑衣黑影立在狩猎小屋简陋卧室的床脚，像是等待着什么。  
“我的朋友……”他无意识地喃喃道，对方却毫无反应。一阵更甚以往的，撕裂般的剧痛袭来，鲁道夫一时没有意识到回荡在逼仄空间中的惨叫声来自他自己。看不清面孔的仆从将毛巾塞进他口中，把他摆成宛若献祭的姿势——不，他迟钝地意识到，那是生产的姿势。他能够感到温热的液体令人不安地源源不断从腿间流下，隆起的腹部却遮挡了视线，使他无从确定那是血，还是……

此刻死神按压着他的小腹，带来一阵难以言喻的酸胀，好像真的能够隔着皮肤触摸到体内阴茎的轮廓。他羞耻地试图夹紧屈起的双腿，却被掐着腿根打开成近乎M字的形状，手指在已经被撑满的穴口周围打转。随着一个深顶，对方在他射出来的同时恶意地松开了手，鲁道夫险些叫出声，咬着下唇瞟了眼一旁仍在熟睡的Alpha，又难以置信地望向始作俑者。对方得意洋洋地眨了眨眼：“我知道你能做得到。”  
泪水毫无理由地涌上来，把他自己也吓了一跳。皇太子偏过头咬住手腕堵住自己的抽泣，自暴自弃地任脸颊被打湿。死神极其罕见地愣了愣，停止动作退了出来，手指梳理着他汗湿的棕发。对方没有问他为什么，他也不确定自己知道原因。  
金发男人握住他的手哄着他松口，俯身吻掉他脸上的泪痕。随着年龄的增长他不再会像八岁那个雷雨夜那样误以为死亡的人类化身真正关心他，可他仍然勾住死神的脖颈，扬起脑袋索取一个吻。  
“别那么心急，我的皇储殿下。”死神避开了他的双唇，舔舐他的耳垂，“你不想再给我一个孩子吗？”


End file.
